Non-Patent Document [1] suggests axial alignment for a case of devices requiring special sensors to perform transmission and reception, rather than an electromagnetic wireless power transmission device.
Further, Non-Patent Document [2] relates to an electromagnetic wave based wireless power transmission system in through-wall applications.
Further, Non-Patent Document [3] relates to an electromagnetic wave based wireless power transmission device, which may operate at a frequency less than 100 hertz (Hz) with a transmission efficiency below 10%.
In an example of a vessel including hundreds of sections, electromagnetic interference may occur in response to an attempt to transmit wireless energy among the corresponding sections. Thus, holes need to be made on thick metal walls forming the sections of the vessel to transmit power or signals.